New Addition
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: A new addition is coming to the group and it will change everyone's lives. But not every person will be thrilled. Warning: INCEST (Please do not read if you do not like that sort of thing)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They walked along through the woods, on the search for her brother. Everyone was silent, not uttering a word. At this rate, they weren't sure how far away Danny was. They had gotten close once but then that had gone badly and Nora ended up getting stabbed. She was fine now but the last few months had been tiring as they ran, fought militia and helped rebels.

Really, all they wanted was for Monroe to be stopped, Danny to be rescued and possibly (if not impossibly) turn the power back on for the entire world.

At the back of their little group, Charlie Matheson stopped when her stomach began churning and made a weird whining noise, causing her to look down. She wasn't sure what was causing it but whatever it was, she didn't like it. Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so good and really needed a time out. However, it wasn't like she was going to tell her Miles. The last thing she needed was to get yelled or chided at for getting sick

"Hey, are you okay?"

Glancing up, Nora Clayton, the explosives expert and now her friend, stood in front of her. She had a concerned look on her face and could tell there was something wrong with her

"I'm not feeling too well" she replied

"Alright I'll tell Miles we need to-'

"No!" Nora raised an eyebrow at the loud and strong refusal "no, I think I'm okay to keep walking"

"Are you sure?"

The last thing they needed was Charlie collapsing and Miles yelling and cursing

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Not entirely convinced that Charlie was telling the truth but not going to push the subject further, Nora nodded placing her hand reassuringly on the younger woman's shoulder before she resumed walking near the front with their leader.

Charlie let out a sigh, glad that her female companion believed her, though she had a feeling Nora knew she wasn't fine but was willing to let it go for now, and continued to walk. She had walked about a good ten minutes when the sudden bout of nausea hit and she groaned, clutching her stomach.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't fine to keep walking

"Nora!" she called out.

Everyone stopped and turned back to see what was going on.

Seeing Charlie clutching her stomach, Nora cursed and ran back to her, knowing full well the younger woman wasn't as well as she thought she was. If anything she looked paler than usual

"Charlie what-'

"I think I'm gonna-'

Clamping a hand over her mouth, the blonde turned and stumbled behind the bush nearest to her and proceeded to throw up

"What the hell's going on?"

Turning, Nora saw Miles Matheson coming toward her with an annoyed expression on his face and rolled her eyes. This is just what they didn't need right. Not what Charlie needed right now

"Miles not now" she told him in a tone that stated 'get lost, we're fine'

"Nora" he warned.

But it was the sound of retching that met his ears and he glanced around, searching for the sound. And it was then that Miles noticed his missing niece

"Where's Charlie?" he asked

"That vomiting sound **is** Charlie."

Cursing, Miles moved around her and followed the sound to the bush and stepped around to find Charlie on her hands and knees, throwing up her breakfast and the previous night's dinner into the said bush.

He cringed before he felt himself shoved aside by Nora who knelt beside Charlie and helped hold her hair back. Finally, when she was dry heaving, it took a moment before she finished and gasped, trying to catch her breath back

"Here."

Nora pulled out a bottle of water and gave it to the blonde who took it graciously

"Is Charlie alright?" Aaron Pittman called out coming toward them

"She's fine, Aaron. Just an upset stomach. It was probably something she ate" Nora called back.

Taking her bottle back from Charlie, Nora let her sit for a moment longer before easing her to her feet and turning back to Miles.

Unfortunately, despite not wanting him to be there, Charlie knew he would've come to investigate the reason behind why everyone was stopping.

Seeing him standing there somewhat impatient, she knew the underlining worry in his stance and he was also a little unsure of what he should be doing. Walking to him as steadily as she could, Charlie placed a hand on his arm and looked him in the eye

"I'm fine, Miles. Let's just keep looking for Danny."

Nodding his head, Miles herded the group back onto the path they had been walking and they continued on with Nora staying in back with Charlie in case they had to stop again.

As the day wore on and stops happened every two hours, the young blonde began to wonder if it really was the food she had eaten or something else. As far as she knew concerning everyone else, they all seemed fine and she was the only one vomiting.

Finally, the sun was beginning to set and Miles called a time out on their search deciding to set up camp in the next clearing they found. And it wasn't long till they found one.

Miles went hunting for dinner, Nora went to collect firewood and Aaron went to fill up their canteens with water which left Charlie at the campsite to set up with strict instructions from Miles to "stay put."

Letting out a sigh, Charlie had to admit it was nice to stop walking and to be able to be stay put in one place for a few hours, even if it was just for the night. Sitting herself down on a log after setting up a firepit and unpacking and setting up the bedrolls, she pondered over what could be making her so sick.

Perhaps it was motion sickness. No, that couldn't be it otherwise she wouldn't have been on this mission to save her brother in the first place. Maybe there had been something in her dinner last night which hadn't agreed with her stomach and her stomach decided to purge itself of whatever she had eaten.

Suddenly images flashed through her mind, images of a night that had happened two months ago.

_Clothes. __Kissing. __Swearing. __Sweating bodies. __Moaning. __Groaning. __Giggling and quiet laughing._

They vanished just as soon as they came and Charlie clutched her stomach as the feeling of sickness returned. Hurrying to the nearest bush, she hunched over and held her hair back as she threw up. Soon, she felt a hand rub her back and she continued for a few minutes before she stopped.

Turning, she found Aaron with a sympathetic look on his face

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Maybe it's a bug" they heard and saw Nora walking to the firepit and putting down the wood

"Maybe" Charlie agreed but she wasn't so sure.

That night, Charlie only woke up three times to vomit but other than that, she slept well.

But as soon as morning hit, the process only repeated itself.

It continued on like that for the next few days and by the fourth day, as she was by the bush, she was definitely sure it wasn't a bug.

Charlie moaned as she rinsed her mouth out and tried to get the horrible taste of vomit out

"When was your last period?"

Swinging around, the blonde stared at her friend who had returned from filling everyone's canteens and was studying her with a serious expression.

The younger female frowned, trying to think back on her last menstrual cycle. It was kind of hard having your time of the month while traveling with your uncle you barely know.

The first time she had gotten her period while travelling with Uncle Miles had been awkward

_Flashback_

_They'd only been into a few days travelling with Miles and on this particular day, Charlie had felt the familiar sensations of **that** time of the month_

_"Miles, we have to stop" she called out._

_Miles stopped and turned back to her_

_"Charlie, we don't have time to stop. The longer we keep walking, the closer to Danny we'll be" and he resumed walking._

_Glancing over at Maggie, she gestured to herself and then down to her nether regions. And she was so glad the woman understood_

_"Miles, we are stopping and we are stopping now" Maggie called out._

_The former general stopped and swung back around_

_"What could be so important that we have to stop the search?" he asked walking over to the two women getting annoyed_

_"Feminine issues" Maggie replied_

_"What?"_

_Now he was confused_

_"All I am going to say is it is **that** time of the month."_

_It took a moment for it to sink in before Miles was able to catch on to what they were talking about._

_Glancing at Charlie, he saw her blushing and realized whose time of the month it was. Oh, he was definitely stopping. He'd learnt the hard way to never mess with a woman in her time of the month_

_"Fine, five minutes" he said_

_"Ten" Maggie countered_

_"Ten. That's it."_

_End Flashback_

"Charlie?"

Snapping out of the memory, she looked at Nora and realized she was still waiting for an answer

"Last month…no it was two months ago" she replied

"You're late" the female brunette realized

"N-no…I-I can't be"

"Charlie-'

"I can't be pregnant"

"-Charlie"

"Oh god, this is isn't happening"

"CHARLOTTE!"

Charlie immediately shut up when Nora yelled her Christian name

"Who's the father?"

The blonde shook her head. Oh no, if there was one thing she was keeping to herself and not letting Nora in on was the identity of the baby's father. However, it seemed that the other woman wasn't about to give up without a fight

"Charlie, who is the father?"

"I can't tell you."

She was persistent

"Damn it, Charlotte, who is he?"

Again with the Christian name.

And then, she blurted it out

"Miles…Its Miles."

Silence filled the clearing as the older woman stared at the younger, her jaw having dropped. Had she seriously heard correct?

Miles had slept with his niece?

Miles slept with Charlie.

Charlie slept with Miles.

Holy Shit

"What?!" Nora screeched causing Charlie to wince.

Nora began pacing and Charlie watched as tears filled her eyes, neither saying a word. She hadn't meant to blurt it out but she had been keeping it to herself for the last two months. Miles had specifically told her not to tell anyone and now she had just told one of their friends who had history with said uncle.

It suddenly hit Nora and she swung around

"That night!" she exclaimed and Charlie raised an eyebrow "the night you and Miles disappeared and said when you came back, that you had decided to make camp because it was too dark to see anything and you were afraid you'd get lost."

Charlie nodded her head and Nora swore

"Jesus Charlie, what the hell were you thinking? He's your uncle! That's incest"

"Nora, I barely know the man"

"He's still your blood relative!"

It was hard wrapping her mind around this, not understanding how this had happened. She would have never thought Miles would sink so low

"Did he rape you?" she asked

"Nora!"

"It's an honest to God question"

"No! He didn't rape me. It was consensual"

"I'm sorry, I still can't fathom the fact that you slept with your uncle and are now possibly carrying his child" she continued pacing before turning back to the blonde woman "which, by the way, you need to tell him"

"Nora no"

"Charlie, you have to tell Miles"

"Tell me what?"

Both women stiffened and slowly turned in the direction to see Miles with dinner, standing there staring at them

"Tell me what?" he repeated

"He's all yours, kid."

Nora walked off, needing time to think over everything Charlie had told her, leaving them alone

"Nora! Nora!"

"Charlie, what the hell is going on?" Miles asked, dropping the food and walking toward her.

Charlie glanced back at him, panicking and unable to tell him.

What was she supposed to say?

How was she supposed to tell him?

Several times she tried opening her mouth in hopes to get the words out as Miles stared down at her but it was no use. She just couldn't find the words to tell him.

So instead, she grabbed his and placed it against her flat stomach. It wouldn't be awhile before she started to develop a bump, if she was indeed pregnant but what other explanation could it be?

Miles was confused, not having any idea why Charlie had placed his hand against her flat stomach. In his mind, this was kind of intimate and he'd only seen it twice before when Rachel had been pregnant with Charlie and then Danny. Ben had touched her stomach in a way that seemed intimate.

Wait a minute...Pregnant with Charlie and then Danny.

Pregnant.

It hit Miles head on like a steam train and his eyes widened, not believing the conclusion his mind was coming to as Charlie nodded her head

"Miles, I'm late."

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm assuming that Nora doesn't know Charlie is a nickname for Charlotte but for the sake of the story, let's just assume Charlie told her.**

**Another Author's Note: Hello, its me again. This story has been reuploaded because it was pulled down seeing as though I put an Author's Note up instead of a chapter. So I'm reuploading the story and won't put up that Author's Note.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Not a word was spoken between the two of them as they stood in the empty clearing of their campsite staring at one another. And they weren't sure exactly what they were supposed to say to the other. This had been a rather big bombshell that Charlie had dropped and Miles wasn't really sure how to take it.

He couldn't actually believe that this was really happening, that there was a possibility that his **niece**, who he had slept with once, was now carrying his child.

Dropping his hand away from her stomach as if he had been burnt, he ran it through his hair before it was joined by the other and then he ran them over his face as he began to pace in front of her.

Charlie stood there, watching Miles as he looked like he was going to freak out like Nora had. As far as she knew, she wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was indeed pregnant and there was no way to tell for sure.

She was hoping that the nearest town or village or whatever they came across would have at least some pregnancy tests stocked so she could know for sure.

This wasn't happening to him, there was no way this was happening.

A father.

Shit, he wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility.

Hell, he hadn't wanted to be responsible for Charlie in the first place.

Of course, he royally screwed that one up when he gave into whatever it was he had felt that night for her and she had given him the best sex in awhile as well as her virginity. And he had to go and get her knocked up.

Fan-fucking-tastic

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is not happening" he groaned.

It really seemed to sink in now for Charlie what she had done, with Miles, no less and the consequences of their actions. They were on a mission to find her brother and kill Monroe. Now…now there was the possibility of a baby to consider. That would make fighting only worse because she would not only be hindered as the months went by but she'd become a target as well.

Now that she thought about it, she realized she would be a huge target (**no pun intended**). What would happen if news got back to Monroe and he found out that she was carrying Miles Matheson's child?

Shuddering, Charlie felt scared. Monroe could come after her and the baby and maybe use her against Miles. She didn't want that, she had Danny to find.

Walking over to a log, Charlie sat herself down and dropped her head in her hands

"What have I done? I've gone and screwed up this whole mission. I've put myself in danger and now that of the baby" she cried as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

Glancing over at Charlie, he saw her with her head in her hands and sobbing, utterly shocked about what they had done and heard as she blamed herself entirely. That she was worried that by conceiving a child together, they had unintentionally put their child at risk, despite it not being born yet.

If there was one thing Miles Matheson was not going to do, it was let her take blame for everything that happened and the consequences that were following.

Walking over to her and crouching down in front of her, he took her hands and moved them away from her face

"Charlie, listen to me. None of this is your fault"

"Of course it is. Miles, we have a child on the way. And now this child is going to be in danger. This is all my fault"

"No, we're both in this. I have no idea what the hell is going to happen and to be honest, I'm not ready for a kid. Never really wanted one. I mean, I had you and Danny, when I could see you before the blackout and I have jack shit experience. Your dad was better at this than I was and always would be. He was the one who settled down and had a family; I was the younger, street smart kid who lived life hard.

Meanwhile, you pretty much looked after Danny your whole life after your mother left, so in a way you're kinda prepared.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, we may both have no idea what we're doing but we'll get through this. Together. This is **our** baby and I promise to protect you both. And I also promise not to leave you, Charlotte."

Tears rolled down Charlie's cheeks as what Miles had said before he pulled her off the log and into his arms as she cried.

They were gonna get through this.

Together.

Pulling back, she looked up at him

"What about Monroe?" she asked him

"What about him?" he said

"What if, down the track, when I start showing and we run into Militia or Nate and they find out the baby is yours, and they run back to Monroe and tell him? Then what? Miles, I'm scared he will come after me and the baby. He will hurt us to get to you"

"Charlie, I won't let that happen. You and the baby are my top priority, along side rescuing Danny. This isn't going to be easy because I believe somehow Monroe is going to find out and everything may get a whole lot worse. But that's not going to change, you three mean everything to me and we are family. Despite believing everything may go to hell, we will get through this."

Nodding her head, Charlie gave a weak smile and soon they heard two sets of footsteps and familiar voices, sounding the return of Nora and Aaron.

Separating, Miles moved to grab the dinner while Charlie sat staring into the fire. When Nora and Aaron came into view, Nora stopped and glanced from uncle to niece and back again, her eyes narrowed.

Charlie glanced over at her and winced when she saw the look the older woman gave her. Looking over at Miles, he seemed to sense it as well because when he looked over at Nora, he received a death glare.

Aaron looked between the three of them, confused. Apparently, he must have missed something by the glares Nora was giving Miles and Charlie. Maybe they'd all had a fight or something

"Uh…did I miss something?" he asked.

Looking at Aaron, Charlie felt bad. He was the only one who didn't know what was going on. Nora knew and she was pissed, and she was pretty sure Miles knew Nora knew about them and the baby.

But poor Aaron had been left out and now there was tension amongst their little group and he was unsure why

"No" Charlie replied.

Nora scoffed and went to go sit against a tree.

Miles glared at her as he moved back toward them as Aaron brought the wood over and went about to start making a fire.

Charlie watched on as they interacted but could still feel the glares from Nora. She wasn't sure how long her friend was going to be mad at her but she wasn't sure she would be able to take all the glaring and possibly the cold shoulders.

Subconsciously, her hand went to her stomach where the life was growing inside of her. Although no one was a hundred percent sure, it was the most likely case scenario. If more pregnancy symptoms appeared in the next couple of months aside from the morning sickness and if she started showing, then they could definitely agree she was pregnant.

Finally, dinner was ready. Aaron got his share of meat while Miles brought Charlie hers. Nora reluctantly came over and grabbed her share, sitting herself on a log far away from the Mathesons who sat side-by-side.

Aaron looked from Miles to Charlie to Nora and back again, knowing something was seriously wrong

"Okay, what happened?"

Glancing up from her food, Charlie caught the look Aaron was giving her and she cringed, knowing that look that said 'you're hiding something and I want to know what it is'. She'd gotten that look quite a few times from him as a child.

To her, he was always Uncle Aaron, her dad's best friend.

The 'uncle' Miles should've been

"Aaron, not now" was Miles' reply

"No, something is going on. Why is Nora giving you two the cold shoulder?"

"You wanna know why?" Nora finally spoke up.

Charlie stood up and glanced desperately at Nora, begging her with her eyes not to tell.

The brunette woman ignored her

"Nora" Miles warned setting aside his own food and standing to his feet

"Because **they**" she pointed to Charlie and then Miles "slept together."

Aaron's head snapped back in the direction of the Mathesons, now standing side by side; Charlie on the verge of crying and Miles, fuming.

Silence filled the clearing of their campsite, save for the crackling of the fire as they stood there staring at one another. In Nora's case, glaring at Charlie and Miles.

Aaron wasn't quite sure what to make of this or if they were serious but taking another look at everyone, he realized they were. Well, this was certainly not what he was expecting to hear

"It gets worse" Nora finally broke the silence

"NORA ENOUGH" Miles roared

"NO!" she yelled back "he deserves to know" she looked at Aaron "Charlie is pregnant."

Bursting into tears, the youngest member of the group fled the clearing, her sobs echoing back to them.

Miles swore and took off after her, cursing Nora with every swear word under the sun he knew. He couldn't believe that she had the right to just blurt that out and couldn't wait until they were actually ready to tell Aaron. They had had every intention of telling him, they had just wanted to wait a few more days.

Following the sounds of her crying, he soon rounded a corner and found her crouched at the base of a tree crying her heart out.

Miles' heart actually broke.

Crouching down beside her, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Immediately, she turned and buried her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry.

After a long while, Charlie slowly pulled back and wiped her eyes dry. Looking at Miles, her hand went to her stomach and she watched as his eyes followed it before he looked back up at her.

Standing, Miles helped Charlie back to her feet before he crouched back down, hands on her hips and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her flat stomach where their baby was growing. Resting his forehead there, he stared at the material covered stomach not believing a child he had created, no they had created, was growing there. Normally, he wouldn't be like this but he had a feeling this child was going to change him more than he had already been changed.

Lips quirking, he raised her shirt up revealing her stomach to him and leaning in, pressed a sweet kiss against the skin feeling closer to their child already.

Charlie placed her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him with a fondness. It was so bizarre the way he was acting. In the time she'd known him, she never would've pictured him ever doing something like this. It made her heart soar when he lifted her shirt and kissed her stomach again, this time without the bottom part of the shirt in the way.

Perhaps, despite everything, this baby was somehow a blessing.

_SNAP!_

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shooting to his feet, Miles unsheathed the sword he kept on him and held it out, moving to stand in front of Charlie waiting for whoever it was to show themselves.

Soon, a man stepped out from behind some trees and stopped

"Well, well. Miles Matheson. You are quite famous" the man spoke

"And you obviously work for Monroe. Now the introductions are through…"

Just as he was about to attack, more men appeared from the trees surrounding them. He quickly counted them and cursed. There were quite a few of them against him and Charlie. It wasn't that he couldn't take them out, because he could, it was just with Charlie being pregnant, she was vulnerable right now.

He wasn't just protecting her anymore, he was protecting them both and anyone who tried to hurt her or their baby, he would kill them before they could blink and realize what the hell had just happened.

Slowly, he reached behind him with his free hand and soon found Charlie's

"Charlie, when I tell you to, run" he told her

"Miles there's too many" she said

"Well look at that, it appears the great Miles Matheson found himself another woman. Wonder how long this one will last."

The other men laughed

"Now."

Lunging, Miles attacked and killed the nearest man as Charlie took off. As the men began to close in on him, he noticed some of them dispersing and taking off after Charlie. Cursing, he clashed with the men, blocking their attacks and knocking some of them back.

Meanwhile, Charlie raced off into the woods, hoping by some miracle she'd lose her pursuers or wind up back at the campsite. Glancing over her shoulder, she realized they weren't behind her and sighed before running straight into something. Falling backwards onto the ground, she looked up to see one of the men in front of her.

He reached down and grabbed her roughly by the arm, causing her to struggle

"I have to admit, Matheson sure knows how to pick 'em" he leered

"Let go of me" she said, continuing to struggle

"Perhaps we should have some fun with you."

More of the men soon joined him and Charlie yanked herself out of the man's grasp and punched him in the face

"OW!" he yelped "stupid bitch."

One of the men back handed her before grabbing her and dragging her with them

"MILES!" she screamed.

As he continued taking down the Militia, he prayed Charlie had somehow made it back to Nora and Aaron and that they would keep her safe. It would be best if they took off, he'd catch up eventually. Just as he locked blades with another man, a familiar voice screamed loud enough that they all heard it

"MILES!"

He froze, blood going cold.

Charlie.

Suddenly, something in him took over, a rage he had never felt before and a red haze and he began attacking with a force he didn't know he had. Killing another and another until all the men around him had fallen.

Without thinking, he took off in the direction she had gone, adrenalin racing through his veins laced with rage and anger.

They had Charlie and there was no telling what they would do to her. His mind reminded him that she was pregnant with their child and both mother and child were in danger, they needed him.

Miles pushed on until he saw them ahead of him, Charlie struggling and yelling at them to let her go

"I said shut up."

One of the guys backhanded her and Miles roared, charging toward them and killing the first guy. He moved onto the next one, clashing swords and tripping, stabbing and killing them mercilessly. Their blood and screams filled the place but he didn't stop his instincts to protect in overdrive.

Finally, when all the men were killed, he turned to Charlie who stood there amongst the dead bodies with him.

She stared at him and could see the murderous rage in his eyes

"Miles" she spoke moving toward him cautiously "Miles."

Soon, the red haze shimmered and vanished. Re-sheathing his sword, Miles reached out and grabbed Charlie, who shrieked, and pulled her against him, burying his face into her hair

"I'm okay" she reassured him.

They stood like that for some time, Charlie trying to calm Miles. Eventually, Charlie pulled back and looked up at him as he looked down. She could see the desire to protect her and their child in his eyes and she smiled. Reaching out, she took his hand and moved it to her stomach causing his eyes to follow

"We're okay" she reached up her other hand and placed it against his cheek "Miles" he looked back up "we're okay."

The sound of hurrying footsteps sounded and the two broke apart, ready to fight when Nora and Aaron burst out of the trees

"Charlie" Aaron cried

"Aaron."

Breaking away from Miles, she hurried over to Aaron and was pulled into a tight hug

"Where the hell were you two?" Miles asked as Nora looked around at the dead militia

"Dealing with our own little group" she replied looking back at Miles.

Nodding, he began to lead them back to the campsite with Nora walking behind him and Aaron and Charlie walking at the back of the group.

Aaron decided it would best to talk to Charlie now about what happened and how things would be different. He stopped her and she looked at him, confused wondering why he had stopped walking

"We need to talk" he began and she realized exactly what he was implying to and nodded

"Why are we stopping?" they heard and turned to see Miles up ahead with Nora

"I need to talk to Charlie alone" Aaron replied.

Miles was about to protest but Charlie shot him a look and he backed down, telling them they'd be at the campsite and not to be too long.

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Aaron turned to look at Charlie and suddenly wasn't sure how to broach this. He'd known her since she was in pigtails and was always looking out for her as best as he could.

So, it was a little disconcerting that there was another man in her life, despite him being her actual family, he still considered her his family so he felt responsible for her since Benjamin's death.

Now that she had Miles, he just wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing and getting into

"So, you and Miles…" he trailed off.

At least he had begun, sort of.

This was awkward as Aaron wasn't sure what to ask or how to better talk about this.

It should've been Ben's territory

"Miles and I…what?"

God, this wasn't getting any easier

"You two…you know…"

He was hoping she would make this easier for him to say. He hoped she would just say it

"We did"

"Okay"

"Miles and I …we're…" Charlie trailed, coming to a realization of her own.

She had no idea what exactly they were

"Listen Charlie, I'm not gonna pretend to be good at this stuff and be all protective like Ben would've but I just want know what exactly was going through your mind when this happened?"

Charlie was quiet, not exactly sure how to explain it and not sure if she wanted to explain it at all. Even she couldn't quite remember what had happened, they'd been together, one thing led to another and she found herself pressed against a tree with his lips attached to her neck

"I guess, in a way, we weren't thinking but we kinda were"

"Weren't thinking? Well, clearly you were because this isn't some guy you slept with, this your uncle. And before you start the whole 'I barely know him' speech, let me remind you that he's still Ben's younger brother, still your family, blood and all."

Well, this wasn't going the way she had hoped. She had hoped that perhaps Aaron would at least be able to accept this with the slightest bit of awkwardness that she was used to.

They remained silent for a moment, thinking. Finally, it was Aaron who spoke again

"However" Charlie looked up "despite the fact that he's your family, he's still Miles Matheson, the founder of the Militia. Yet, you don't seem to care. You don't see a monster. You see a man trying to atone for what he's done. And who is willing to protect you every step of the way, despite arguing and fighting with you.

No matter how twisted this is, I want you to know that I can say I can't think of anyone better to protect and love you."

Charlie realized she'd teared up a little

"You mean that, Aaron?" she asked

"Mind you, it will be awkward and take getting used to; I suppose I can say I mean it. You both have my love and support."

Aaron held his arms out and Charlie moved to step into them, relaxing into the hug he gave her. At least one of her two friends was able to sort of accept what was happening in their little group.

Pulling back, she smiled at him and they decided to head back to the campsite when Charlie doubled over, gasping in shock

"Charlie what's wrong?" Aaron asked her

"I don't know…it's painful…Aaron…Miles."

Nodding, Aaron took a deep breath

"MILES."

Just as they had arrived back at the campsite, they stopped when they heard Aaron's voice

"MILES."

Glancing at each other, Miles and Nora turned and ran back as fast as they could. Aaron would never yell like that, he never had but the only reason he would, would be if it had to do with Charlie.

Not again. Miles hoped nothing was wrong but hope was clearly not on their side. Actually, hoped had died off a long time ago.

How hard was it to have a normal, uncomplicated life?

It was impossible.

It felt like it was taking forever but finally, they found the two only to discover Charlie was doubled over at the waist, gasping and making sounds like she was in pain

"Charlie."

Running to her, he grabbed her arms and tried to move her up to see her face but she cried and he ceased

"What's wrong with her?" Miles asked Aaron without taking his eyes off of Charlie

"I don't know, she was fine before. We were talking and then just as we were about to make our way back to you guys, that's when she doubled over in pain" he replied.

Nora, though still pissed off at the other two, came over to see if she could help in some way. And that was when she saw it

"Miles."

Hearing the distressed tone of Nora, the former general turned to look at her but saw she wasn't looking at him

"Oh god" Aaron exclaimed.

Following their line of sight, Miles froze.

The crotch area of Charlie's pants was covered in blood.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Charlie's POV**

I panicked, wondering what was going on. I had heard the distress in Nora's tone and Aaron's exclamation but no one was willing to say exactly what was wrong with me. My eyes peeked up as best as could through my lashes and saw all three of them staring at me… no something else.

Trying to see further down myself as best as I could, I was able to see what they saw.

Blood.

Oh god.

I knew bleeding from your vagina wasn't a good sign, it indicated something was wrong.

Before I realized what was going on, the other three began moving around me. Miles was ordering the other two to head back to the campsite and pack up our belongings, telling them he'd join them as fast as he could and then suddenly, I was off the ground and in Miles' arms.

I buried my face in his chest as I was jostled, crying out as he ran back to the campsite behind the others.

Whispered apologies and meaningless, soothing words was all I heard as I could feel my world begin to darken

"Charlie, can you hear me?"

The pain was unbearable but I tried to push through it, keeping the sound of Miles' voice in my ears

"Miles" I whimpered out

"Hang on, sweetheart."

Despite the pain I was in, my mind paused.

Since when did Miles ever call me sweetheart?

He never called me sweetheart.

Perhaps I meant more to him than he realized.

Miles Matheson wasn't the lovey-dovey kind of guy but he did love his nearest and dearest, deep down in his own way, and I knew that was the three of us.

That was good enough for me.

Everything was suddenly dimming and I gasped

"Miles" I whimpered before everything went black.

_I found myself standing in a field watching as seven children played chase and a dog, I recognized as a German Shepherd, was barking playfully and enjoying their game._

_I looked around the field having no idea where I was but feeling peaceful and at ease, like everything was okay in the world._

_Footsteps soon sounded behind me but I didn't concern myself with turning to see who it was, as if I knew the person behind me._

_A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist, two hands settling over my pregnant stomach._

_Pregnant stomach?_

_Looking down, I was surprised yet not and then it made sense._

_I was dreaming._

_I felt a chin on my shoulder and kiss pressed to the side of my neck, the person behind me seemed familiar, even their smell was familiar. There was no threat but a sense of comfort and love._

_I saw one of the children, a girl, fall over and was about to move when she burst out laughing along with the others and got back to her feet._

_A chuckle sounded behind me_

_"It's amazing how she can fall over and hurt herself yet laugh it off like it was the funniest thing in the world."_

_Miles._

_I relaxed and watched as the little girl got back up and glanced in our direction, her entire face lighting up. She raced over as Miles released me and straightened up, stepping beside me and crouched down._

_Watching, the little girl who got closer seemed to resemble myself but when I caught sight of her eyes, I realized she had Miles' eyes_

_"Daddy!" she squealed._

_Miles laughed and I glanced at him._

_Miles didn't laugh._

_At least not the one in my world._

_But here, in the dream world, he did._

_Scooping her into his arms, Miles stood up and smiled when she kissed his cheek_

_"Did you is see me?" she asked him_

_"Yeah I did. I saw you fall, you okay?" he said_

_"Yeah, I otay" she replied "I go pay?"_

_Chuckling, he kissed her forehead_

_"What? Maggie doesn't want to say hi to mommy first?"_

_Maggie?_

_The little girl, my little girl, Maggie turned her head and grinned at me_

_"Hi mommy."_

_What was I to say?_

_"Hey sweet girl, having fun?"_

_Guess I knew_

_"Yep. I go pay?"_

_"Go play."_

_She blew me a kiss and Miles set her down before she took off for the other kids._

_Miles looked back at me with a smirk and walked over settling his hands on my hips as my arms wound around his neck_

_"Who'd ever thought this would happen; we'd have the baby, rescue Danny, take down Monroe, restore the power and live happily ever after with two kids?"_

_"Who are you and what have you done with my Miles?"_

_He grinned_

_"What? I'm not allowed to believe in happy endings?"_

_"You never used to"_

_"Yeah, well, I've got everything I want and need right here with my family which includes Danny's family and Aaron and Nora's."_

_Pulling him down, I kissed him and he laughed_

_"I love you Miles"_

_"I love you too, Charlie."_

**Miles' POV**

**Two days later**

I stood outside as the doctor looked Charlie over. We had managed to find a little village that, at first, was hesitant but when one of the women took one look at Charlie, she ushered us in.

The doctor, Olivia, had told the three of us to wait outside while she checked Charlie. Seeing as we had no technology, there was no way to properly check the baby and see if it was alright.

I paced back and worth as I waited, my thoughts never straying from the young woman inside and the baby she's carrying.

My baby.

I couldn't lose either of them, because by some form of whatever, I was being given a second shot at life and possible happiness. But if we lose that baby, I don't think I will ever be the same.

If I lost Charlie…

That girl, annoying as she had been when I first met her, had really grown on me and she was all I had left in this world as well as Danny when we find him, aside from Nora and Aaron. That is, if they'll allow me to remain with them or if they'll take off, leaving me alone.

Charlie had always had this effect on me, ever since she was a baby, despite all the women who came in and out of my life; she had always been my girl.

The little girl who had adored her Uncle Miles.

I was always hers and no one else's.

Actually she did tell me when she grew up, she was going to marry me.

That same uncle who had also taken her virginity and gotten her knocked up.

Some uncle I turned out to be.

Running my hands through my hair, my mind drifted to the past, long ago when we still had power and I had decided to pay my family a visit…

_Flashback_

_I knocked on the front door of my brother's house, having decided to pay them a visit. Funnily enough, I missed Charlie and knew this surprise visit would well worth it._

_The door opened to reveal my brother, Ben, who laughed_

_"Miles."_

_Smirking, I accepted the hug he pulled me in to before stepping aside to let me into the house and closed the door behind me_

_"Rachel's out with Danny but Charlie is-' Ben started but was interrupted by a shriek of joy, one I never tired of hearing_

_"UNCLE MILES."_

_Glancing down the hall, I saw the blonde bundle of energy come tearing toward me and I bent down to scoop her into my arms_

_"Hey baby, you miss me?" I greeted her as I always did_

_"Yes" she grinned kissing my cheek._

_Ben laughed at us and we poked our tongues out at him_

_"You staying for dinner?" he asked me_

_"Well, I was only passing through…" I trailed off teasingly and Charlie glared at me_

_"Uncle Miles"_

_"But how can I not stay" I stage whispered "besides if I don't, my girl will never talk to me again."_

_My brother shook his head and headed up the hallway while I followed carrying Charlie who was talking a mile a minute about what she'd been up to since my last visit._

_I was a street smart kid, tough and took shit from no one. When it came to my family, though, I tried to be there as often as I could._

_And from the moment she was born, little Charlotte Matheson had me wrapped around her finger._

_oOo_

_After dinner, which involved me feeding Danny, who decided the food looked better in my hair than in his mouth, much to everyone's amusement, I stood waiting by the front door for Charlie after getting cleaned up._

_I had asked if she had wanted to come for a drive with me and she had said yes without even thinking. She loved spending time with her uncle and I tried to be the best one for her_

_"Ready" she announced and I smiled down at her_

_"Alright, let's go kiddo."_

_Opening the front door, I let her out first before stepping out and shutting the door behind us. Leading her to the car, I helped her into the backseat and buckled her in before getting into the driver's and doing the same before I tore away from the house._

_We talked for awhile before I suggested putting some music on._

_Going through my tape decks, I pulled one out holding it up_

_"Cyndi Lauper?"_

_"Nope."_

_I put it back, wondering for a moment why I had that before remembering it was an old girlfriend's._

_I grabbed another_

_"The Who?"_

_"Nu-uh"_

_"The Doors?"_

_"Nope."_

_This continued on for several minutes before I gave up_

_"I give up, Charlie baby who do you wanna listen to?"_

_"Bon Jovi" she finally revealed like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I should've known she would want to listen to that._

_I rolled my eyes as I glanced into the review mirror to see her grinning as I searched through before finding one of the Bon Jovi tape decks I had and put it into the machine. I knew exactly which song she loved to hear._

_Soon, **Livin' On A Prayer** began to play and I turned up the volume as Charlie danced in her seat. I couldn't resist and began singing at the top of my lungs much her enjoyment as she laughed out loud, a sound I always cherished._

_This continued on for god knows how long and when we finally pulled up in front of the house again, I realized it was way past Charlie's bedtime_

_"Oh boy, your parents are gonna kill me" I muttered as I killed the engine_

_"Why?" she asked sleepily as she yawned_

_"Because it is way past your bedtime" I replied._

_Hearing movement and a belt unbuckling, I turned as Charlie got out of her seat and made her way into the front, crawling into my lap_

_"Larlie, what are you doing?" I asked in confusion_

_"Protecting you from mommy and daddy."_

_I laughed at her serious tone and unbuckled my own belt, opening the door and scooping her into my arms as I got out of the car shutting the door with my foot_

_"Kiddo, your parents aren't going to really kill me, it's just an adult saying" I reassured her "it just means that they are not going to be happy I kept you out past bedtime"_

_"Oh"_

_"Don't worry, baby, I'll be fine. I have my girl"_

_"And I will always be your girl."_

_End Flashback_

That statement always stuck with me, to this day, but it had been tucked into the back of my mind.

Until now.

My girl now lay, being treated by a doctor, and either will die or lose our baby.

Neither thing I wanted to happen.

The door opened and Olivia stepped out. I kicked Aaron, who had been asleep, and he woke up before waking Nora upon seeing Olivia.

Despite everything that had been going on and though Nora was mad at us, she had stayed and that much I was grateful for.

The other two stood up and moved to join me

"How is she?" Nora asked

"I'm not sure what has caused the bleeding but I got it under control. I am positive, though, that she and the baby are fine"

"So she is actually pregnant?" Aaron inquired

"As luck would have it, we have pregnancy tests stocked and after she woke up, I made her take one. Well actually two just to make sure. And they are both positive."

We all sighed in relief as Aaron and Nora turned to each other, hugging and laughing.

We had been sure that she was pregnant but with this confirmation from an actual doctor, it was that Charlie was indeed carrying my child.

They were both okay.

I know I hadn't been the best uncle to her, not since she was kid before the blackout.

So, if I couldn't be the best uncle, I would be the best protector she needed.

I accepted hugs from Nora and Aaron, just relieved that they would both be okay…

And then…all hell broke loose.

**TBC**

**A/N: I actually have a cousin named Charlotte and one of her nicknames is Larlie. Just think Charlie but with an L replacing the CH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV**

Gunfire sounded and screams were heard.

All four of them headed outside and saw men on horses, riding around with families screaming.

A horse-drawn cart was waiting for what they assumed to be collection; possibly of either men or women or even children

"Olivia, get inside and protect Charlie" Miles ordered.

Nodding, the doctor headed back inside before the former general turned to his companions

"Aaron, I need you to help Olivia protect Charlie. Please" he said.

Not needing to be told twice, the former Google executive headed back inside to protect the only thing to family he had.

Just as he was about to say something, Nora held up her hand, cutting him off

"I'm coming with you, Miles. I will not let them hurt Charlie" she told him "and when we get out of this, I owe you two an apology" she added.

Smirking, he turned and drew his sword as his friend did they same and they ran out toward the militia. They threw themselves into the fray, attacking the men who drew their own swords.

Miles locked blades with one of the men, pushing him back and attacking. Their swords clashed metal upon metal sounding amongst all the other noise. With a few quick attacks and finding an opening, Miles stabbed him before moving onto the next man. Grabbing the nearest one, he rammed his sword through his back and it came out through his chest.

Removing his sword, he continued on catching sight of Nora taking down man after man.

As they continued killing off men, neither of the two had noticed some of the men slipping off and it wasn't long till a familiar scream sounded.

The militia that had disappeared came back dragging with them Aaron and Olivia who were being held back while three others carried Charlie who was wide awake.

Miles and Nora met up in the middle as the militia surrounded them and who they assumed was in charge came toward them on a horse, though they couldn't see their face as they wore a hood

"Miles Matheson."

The former general swore, he knew that voice anywhere.

The leader on the horse pulled back their hood to reveal themselves

"Baker, you son of a bitch" Miles growled.

Jeremy Baker smiled

"Last time I saw you and your little friends, they had rescued you and blown up that bridge, forcing me to watch as you disappeared" he said.

Growling, Miles was about to take a step when one of the guys restraining Charlie pulled out a knife and held it to her throat

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jeremy warned

"What the hell do you want?" the eldest of the two Mathesons inquired

"Monroe wants Blondie. Because a little birdie informed him that she was with child" the captain replied "but it gets better, who knew blondie was actually your niece" he glanced at Charlie "Charlie Matheson it's been awhile."

Their worst nightmare had come true.

Monroe knew.

There was no way Miles was going to let Baker take Charlie but as he looked around, he noticed they were outnumbered. Nothing he couldn't handle but he also had to think about the baby. He had to really think this through because the off-chance that one of Baker's men wouldn't stab Charlie in the abdomen was slim to none, he wouldn't put it past them to hurt either of them.

But then he also realized that Monroe wanted her alive, so they couldn't really hurt her.

His gaze shifted to her and he noticed she wasn't crying but her eyes kept glancing down at her stomach. He knew she was worried about the baby.

What could he do without getting any one of them killed?

Then Charlie looked him dead in the eye but when she spoke, she was speaking to Baker

"If I come with you, will leave everyone alone?"

Miles' mind went blank before it went into overdrive.

She would willingly leave with Baker and spare the lives of everyone else?

No, he would not allow her to do that, he couldn't put her or the baby at risk. Over his dead body would he allow her to go with Baker and even then he wouldn't

"Charlie, there is no way I am letting you do that" he argued

"Miles, if I don't, everyone will die. I have to do this" she returned

"Charlie please, listen to Miles" Nora pleaded

"Honey, don't do this" Aaron warned

"What choice do I have? Look around."

He was not going to lose her, he was not going to let her hand herself over directly to Monroe. Miles Matheson would die before he let that happen.

But as he glanced around, Miles realized she was right. The militia had guns and would not hesitate to shoot.

Charlie was pregnant.

The only way they could save her was to let her go.

And so, he did the one thing he swore he would never do.

He backed down and hung his head.

Baker laughed

"Would you look at that? The great Miles Matheson surrenders for a woman. I agree to leave everyone alone."

Charlie nodded.

As the men loaded her up onto the cart and climbed on and onto their horses, she glanced over at Miles who was watching her, his heart in his eyes. The cart began to move and they headed out of the village

"I love you, never forget that" Charlie mouthed.

She saw Miles nod his head stiffly, looking like he was about to break right there and then but she knew he wouldn't.

He would be thinking of ways to get her back safe and sound.

oOo

Nora watched as he talked to the village council members and leader, strategizing ways to come up with a plan to get Charlie back.

Her thoughts were on Charlie too. How she wished she could apologize for how she reacted, even though it was a reasonable reaction. Nora could see how they cared deeply and loved each other, even though Miles wouldn't say it, he expressed it in his actions and they way he was very protective of Charlie. Normally someone would say that that was just an uncle protecting his niece, his family, but to Miles, Charlie was more than that.

She was his love.

There was more to it, when you really looked. The glances, they way Miles seemed to reluctantly give into an idea Charlie would have after a fight, the smiles she gave just to him, the way he stood protective over her more than the her or Aaron, the simple touches.

Nora couldn't deny it. Their relationship was more than appropriate of that of a niece and uncle.

They were in love.

And now, his love, the one thing that kept him grounded and living and who was carrying their unborn child, had surrendered herself to the militia, to Monroe, to spare all their lives.

Nora would do anything to get her back, to apologize.

To her, Charlie had become family.

A little sister.

Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Aaron who came towards her

"You okay?" he asked her.

Nora groaned

"Yeah, I just wish I hadn't left things the way I had with her" she replied

"Hey, we'll get her back."

She placed her hand on his shoulder

"How are you doing?" she wondered.

Aaron sighed

"Charlie has become like family to me. She, Ben, Maggie and Danny were all I had left after I left my wife Priscilla. I've already lost Ben and Maggie to death and Danny to Monroe. If I lose Charlie, I don't know what I would do with myself. Probably join the militia"

"Hey, you don't mean that"

"Nora, I've lost everyone I love. What else do I have?"

"You still have Danny out there somewhere. Charlie is still alive. You also have Miles and I, we are not leaving you. Aaron, you guys are my family."

Aaron pulled her into a hug, which she returned burying her face in his neck.

They may have been one dysfunctional, fucked up family but they were all each of them had left.

oOo

Charlie sat in the cart, handcuffed, as they rode toward Monroe, who was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

At least she knew where he was.

She never thought she would be in this position, on a cart, captured by the militia and on the way to General Monroe himself.

The question that was on her mind was why did Monroe want her?

Leverage against Miles?

Maybe.

Or maybe there was something more.

Did Monroe want her baby?

Why would he-

It hit her.

A weapon.

He was going to turn their child, the child of Miles Matheson, into a weapon.

What else could it be?

No, she was not going to let him do that.

Over her dead body.

Reaching down as best as she could, Charlie touched her stomach

"I know you can't hear me yet but I promise you I will not let anyone hurt you. The bad man will not take you. Mommy and daddy, Aunt Nora and Uncle Aaron will protect you. Daddy's coming for us, I know he is. Never forget that we love you forever."

How she was going to get out of this, she wasn't sure but the life of her child was all that mattered.

Glancing around at the militia surrounding the cart, she began plotting ways in her mind to try and escape and get back to her family.

To Miles.

**TBC**


End file.
